Two-Face (Nolanverse)
Two-Face AKA Harvey Dent is the tritagonist turned true secondary antagonist in The Dark Knight. He is portrayed by Aaron Eckhart. Despite being the secondary antagonist, Two-Face is the final villain that Batman encounters in the aforementioned film. History Before Two-Face Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's newly-elected District Attorney and "White Knight," and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knowing Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel Dawes, his fiancée; kidnaps them both and straps them to time bombs. He tells Batman their locations, but gives him enough time to save only one. Batman chooses Rachel, but when he gets there, he finds Dent instead. Transformation Dent gets rescued (against his wishes, as he wanted his fiancée saved) and Rachel burst into flames, dying immediately in an explosion. The left half of Dent's head gets burned. Angry, the former D.A. takes up the name "Two-Face" and wants revenge on those whom he believed were responsible for Rachel's death; the Joker, Gordon, and Batman. The Joker convinces Two-Face that he was just acting on impulse, to which he flips his newly burnt coin for his life. The coin came up clean side, so the Joker lived. Two-Face then found Wuertz who was one of the corrupt police involved. The coin then landed burnt side and Two-Face shoots and kills Wuertz. He then confronts mobster Sal Maroni who told him that Ramirez was another corrupt officer involved. Two-Face then flipped the coin which landed good heads for Maroni, but bad heads for the driver whom Two-Face then shoots and kills, causing the car to tumble. Finally, Two-Face then confronts Ramirez who pleads that she needed that money for her mother. The coin came good heads and and Two-Face instead knocks Ramirez unconscious. Two-Face then captures Gordon's wife, daughter and son, calling Gordon to meet him "where his (Two-Face) family died" (the building where Rachel died). Death Two-Face then confronts Batman and Gordon there, where he plans to judge Gordon's son. Before that, Two-Face promptly shoots Batman through the chest when the coin lands bad heads and spares himself on the coin landing good heads. He dies when Batman tackles him, causing him to fall off the ledge of the roof and break his neck. Legacy Batman and Gordon agree to cover up Dent's villainous acts by putting the blame on Batman, due to fear of the public losing hope if they find out what happened. Dent's death is used to create a new law dubbed the "Dent Act," whereby anyone with criminal affiliations would be convicted without trial or parole. When Bane finds out about the truth about Dent, he uses it in his crusade against Gotham. After the battles are over, the Dent Act is repealed and all of Dent's accolades are erased from the records. Quotes *"RACHEL!" *"Your men. Your plan." *"You live. You die." *"Going to join you're wife? You love her?" *"You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?" *"The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let him off the leash. I took care of Wuertz, but who is the other man inside Gordon's Unit? Who picked up Rachel? Must have been someone she trusted." *"Can't hurt your chances." *"I said it couldn't hurt your chances. You're a lucky man. But he's not." *"Your driver..." *"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you had to talk to the person you love most? Tell them it's gonna be alright. When you know it's not. Well...you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. Then, you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry." *"So, is it your wife?" *"We have a winner." *"You brought the cops?" *"You think I wanna escape from this? There is no escape from this." *"It's not about what I want. It's about what's FAIR! You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! But you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is CHANCE. Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had. 50/50." *"Then why is it ME who was the only one who LOST EVERYTHING?" *"The Joker chose me!" *"And he was right." *"Fair enough. You first." *"My turn." *"I'm about to. Tell you're boy his gonna be alright. Lie. Like I lied." (last line) Triva *He is the second love interest of Rachael Dawes. *He has a slogan called "I believe in Harvey Dent." Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gunmen Category:Lawyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Batman Villains Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Scarred Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist